The Boy Who Was Lied To (SNARRY)
by snapewasatruehero
Summary: Harry Potter was lied to by all. He was stolen from his loving family and placed in an abusive home. After a brutal beating from his uncle. he goes through a creature inheritance. Follow him as he seeks revenge, finds his mate, and finds the family he's always wanted.
1. A quick summary of the story

Harry Potter was lied to by all. He was stolen from his loving family and placed in an abusive home. After a brutal beating from his uncle. he goes through a creature inheritance. Follow him as he seeks revenge, finds his mate, and finds the family he's always wanted.


	2. My Birthday-betrayals and an inheritance

Ahhh! My whole body is in pain...am I finally dying? Did my uncle beat me enough that I'm dying? Or am I bleeding out from when he pounded into me? Why is this happening to me? I pass out from the pain, it's too much. I wake up, and when I check the time, it's only been 1 hour. I look in the mirror, and I'm surprised to see that I look completely different. I have brown cat ears on my head and a tail. I also have defined cheekbones, and long blond hair. My eyes are a grayish-green. I look like a Potter and a Malfoy in one. Weird...  
My wounds aren't scabbed over, leaking blood, and aching in pain. I quickly grab some healing potions I had asked Madame Pomphrey fore before I left my 3rd year at Hogwarts, because I knew this was most likely gonna happen. I drink them and feel almost immediately better. Then, I hear tapping on the window, and see an owl with a letter bearing the Gringotts seal on it. I rush over and open the letter:  
 _Dear Mr. Potter,_  
 _We have been informed that you have come into your creature inheritance, as a submissive Neko, and we wish that you come over as soon as possible to sort out your accounts, inheritances and such. The letter is a port key and when you say "Potter" it will activate and bring you, along with everything that belongs to you, to Gringotts. Thank you very much._  
 _\- Griphook_  
Fumbledore told me I don't have a creature inheritance. He lied to me, just like I know my 'friends', Ginny, Ron and Hermione, are bing payed by him to be my friends and keep getting me into trouble at school, as well as making sure I don't do well in any of my classes, except DADA. But, back to the letter. I shouldn't let Griphook down. He's one of the only people to tell me the truth. I gather my stuff, then say "Potter". I find my self and my stuff in Griphook's office at Gringotts. I greet Griphook and then take a seat on the other side of the desk and wince. Griphook notices my wince, and are about to ask me about it, but a look I send him stops him from asking. Griphook nods to himself, and starts to tell me what I need to do. He has me perform an inheritance test, and then he reads the results aloud.  
 **" _Fake Birth Certificate_**  
 **Name: Harry James Potter  
** **Birthday: July 31, 1980  
** **Father: James Fleamont Potter Jr. _(deceased)  
_** **Mother: Lillian Mary Potter nee Evans _(deceased)  
_** **Godfather: Sirius Lupin nee Black _(Innocent: was framed by PP)  
_** **Godmother: Alice Longbottom _(Mentally Insane; St. Mungos Ward)_**

 ** _Real Birth Certificate_**  
 **Name: Aneko Rodo Malfoy**  
 **Birthday: December 5th, 1980**  
 **Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black _(living)_**  
 **Father: Lucius Abraxus Malfoy _(living)_**  
 **Siblings: Draconis Lucius Malfoy _(elder twin)_**  
 **Godfather(s): Regalus Arcturus Black, Tom Marvolo Riddle (L. Voldemort), Sirius Lupin nee Black, Rodolphus Lestrange _(all alive and well)_**  
 **Godmother(s): Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Remus Lupin _(all alive and well)_**

 ** _Blocks, Spells and Potions:_**  
 **Learning block – 50% in effect (placed by albus Dumbledore)**  
 **Forced glamour (placed by albus Dumbledore) _[broken]_**  
 **Creature inheritance suppressor potion and spell (placed by albus Dumbledore) _[broken]_**  
 **Loyalty potion & spell (keyed to albus Dumbledore, Ron weasley, light side, Hermione granger, molly weasley, Ginevra weasley) _[broken]_**  
 **Hate spell (keyed to slytherins, Voldemort, Severus Snape, dark side, death eaters, Malfoys)**  
 **Love potion (keyed to Ginevra weasley; comes into effect at the age of 16)**  
 **Submission spell (placed by albus Dumbledore) _[broken]_ Confundus charm (placed by albus Dumbledore) _[broken]  
_ Mate Block potion and spell (administered by Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasly)**

 **Creature(s):**  
 **100% Neko**

 **Mate: Severus Snape (Dominant Vampire/Veela Hybrid)**

 **Dom/Sub: 100% Sub**

 **Heir to:**  
 **Gaunt**  
 **Peverell  
** **Riddle**

 **Lord to:**  
 **Potter**  
 **Gryffindor**  
 **Hufflepuff**  
 **Ravenclaw**  
 **Slytherin**  
 **Le fay**  
 **Emrys**

 **Properties: On another list**

 **Notes: Blood Adoption by Potters at 2 months old. Obliviated since then, every year. Glamour since blood adoption. Albus Dumbledore stole him at 2 months. Dumbledore is taking money from his account and giving it to all the Weasley's, Hermione, Vernon and Petunia, as well as keeping some for himself. Has suffered abuse since age 1, and has been abused mentally, physically, and sexually."**  
I can't move. I hear Griphook talking to me, but I'm too far into shock. I can't believe this, I have a family who hates me, a brother who teases me, and a mate who hates me, but surprisingly I never have hated any of them, I had to pretend. The man who killed my supposed parents, a man who is the husband of an insane woman, and a man who is supposed to be dead are my godfathers, as well as Sirius; and the woman who I thought killed my godfather, is my godmother, as well as Remus. And Remus and Sirius are married. The people I've trusted for years are only doing this for money and Dumbledore has been paying the Dursley's to abuse me. "Griphook, please remove all the blocks, potions and spells on me. Then, please send the Malfoy's, my godparents, my mate, and anyone else that needs to know my true identity a portkey letter explaining everything. Please don't inform Dumbledore, or the OOTP. Actually don't inform anyone else but the people on this parchment." I tell Griphook, pushing my shock aside. "Of course, my dear boy. Drink these, and I'll go to send those people a letter while you take a short nap so everything can heal and all the blocks, spells and potions can be removed." Griphook says, after a small pause. He hands me some potions, and I chug them down, and he leaves to send the letter.


End file.
